Encore un sort
by Camlapro
Summary: On m'a conseillé de publier cette fic que j'ai écrit la semaine dernière (ou l'autre d'avant je ne sais plus) donc voila. J'espère que ça vous plaira. SQ mais j'en dit pas plus


Un sort. Un autre. Il ne savait plus combien exactement. Tous ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'elle était là, bien vivante, devant lui.

« Marianne »

Cela faisait des mois que la Wicked Witch et l'Evil Queen s'affrontaient. Mais cela faisait aussi quelques mois que cette dernière avait embrassé Robin Hood. Depuis ce jour, ils essayaient de former un couple. Mais Regina avait du mal. Du mal à s'ouvrit, se confier et même à simplement accepter les gestes affectifs. Ils commençaient juste à être heureux tous les deux, avec Roland, quand Zelena annonça qu'elle allait lancer le sort ultime. Malheureusement, elle échoua, elle ne réussit pas à retourner dans le passer. Elle les ramena seulement dans la forêt enchantée. De plus, elle périt lors de ce changement de lieu. Les habitants de Storybrooke ne comprirent pas ce qu'il leur arrivait. Au bout du terrain vague sur lequel ils venaient de réapparaitre, plusieurs personnes venaient à leur rencontre. Plusieurs personnes qu'ils identifièrent rapidement, mais qui aurait du ne jamais revoir. Ces personnes aurait dut être mortes.

Ils reconnurent de suite l'ancien shérif Graham, Milah, Peter Pan et une femme que très peu connaissait.

« Marianne ? C'est bien toi ? » Questionna Robin

« Oh Robin ! » La femme sauta dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celui-ci fut tellement heureux, qu'il répondit avec passion à ce baiser. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est Regina. L'ancienne reine comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre la mère de Roland. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à un happy ending, ce qui l'énerva. Les larmes aux yeux elle se téléporta dans son château. Espérant être tranquille et réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver un peu de bonheur. C'était sans compter sur la dernière personne qui faisait de la magie. Emma Swan venait d'apparaître devant elle.

« Regina ! »

« Miss Swan, que faites vous ici ? »

« Miss Swan ? Vraiment ? Alors ça y est on est dans la foret enchantée alors on oublie notre amitié ? On retourne aux Miss Swan et au vouvoiement ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça Regina. » La blonde appuya le nom de son interlocutrice.

« Emma, je… » La brune baissa la tête. Des larmes avaient envahit ses yeux et elle ne voulait pas sembler faible devant la sauveuse.

« Regina » Murmura Emma, posant deux doigts sous le menton de la brune, la forçant ainsi à relever le visage.

« Regina, j'ai vu que Robin a retrouvé Marianne, mais… » Mais la mairesse la coupa

« Ce n'est pas ça, le problème n'est pas Marianne, le problème c'est moi. Je me croyais amoureuse de Robin à cause de Tink et de son truc avec le « True Love » et le « lion tatoo » mais non. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'ouvrir avec lui. On a du s'embrasser trois fois à tout casser durant les plusieurs mois de notre soit disant couple. Je ne lui parlais quasiment jamais. Emma, je parle même plus avec toi alors que tu es la fille de mon ancienne pire ennemie !

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Regina. A peine Hook a vu Milah, il m'a totalement zappée alors qu'il m'avait dit m'aimer. Mais je ne pense pas réellement regretter cet homme car je ne l'aimais pas. En faite, j'ai accepté de me mettre en couple avec lui quand je t'ai vu avec Robin, sortant du Granny's…

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Rien je… »

La shérif regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle commença à partir.

« Ah non Emma, tu ne peux pas dire ça et partir comme ça !

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Et bien explique moi !

-Non, tu…je…

- Emma, calme-toi ! Respire ! » Les larmes dévalaient la pente des joues de la blonde. Regina était très inquiète. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la mère biologique de son fils.

« Emma, s'il te plait parle-moi.

-Je… Je suis jalouse de Robin d'avoir réussi ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire. Je t'aime Regina mais je sais que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques. Et même s'ils le sont, que diront les gens ? La sauveuse et l'Evil Queen ? Je suis désolée de te dire ça Regina. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié je…

-Je t'aime aussi Emma. Je n'ai que faire de ce que les gens diront. Je pensais que Robin pourrait être mon true love à cause de cette histoire de « lion tatoo ». »

Emma ne réfléchit pas et embrassa Regina. D'abord timidement, puis, voyant que la brune répondit au baiser, elle l'approfondit. Une fois l'air manquant, elles se séparèrent.

« En parlant de « lion tatoo », sur mon poignet j'ai un tatouage d'une fleur qui s'appelle Dandelion et…

-Je t'aime Emma Swan

-Je t'aime aussi Regina Mills »

FIN


End file.
